


The Generation of Miracles Documentary

by queenwcrown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi changed a clip, Attempt at Humor, Bad editing, Documentary, Furihata is bad at editing, M/M, Video, self-made documentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenwcrown/pseuds/queenwcrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self made documentary about the one and only Generation of Miracles by Furihata Kouki</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Generation of Miracles Documentary

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at 9:49  
> Title: The Generation of Miracles Documentary  
> Fandom: Kuroko no Basket  
> Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> Pairings: AkaFuri, AoKise, KagaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka  
> Summary: A self made documentary about the one and only Generation of Miracles by Furihata Kouki  
> Word Count: 1469

The group sat down in the chairs and on the sofa. Drinks and snacks were put on the table and some people (Kagami and Aomine) were already digging in. A couple of minutes before the selected film of the night was going to be played, Akashi Seijurou came into the living room followed by his boyfriend of three months, Furihata Kouki, who was holding a tray with a couple of cups and a pot of steeped tea.

“Ready?” Takao Kazunari asked as he popped in the disk. The other nodded and they all settled down.

At the beginning they could hear some shuffling and someone murmuring something, then the screen lit up, showing the zoomed in face of Furihata. _“I think it's on”_ someone said in the background. The mousy haired male stepped back and waved.

_“Hello, my name is Furihata Kouki from Class 1-D. I am the first year point guard #12 of Seirin High, who won in the recent Winter Cup. During the games we fought against some of the strongest basketball players I know, and it was really scary, but we also became friends because #11, Kuroko Tetsuya, was an old...friend of theirs. I-”_

_“Oi, Furi, we're going to be late. Hurry up!”_

_Furihata looked passed the camera before looking back. “Anyway, this is my self made documentary on the Generation of Miracles. Enjoy!”_

“Aw! Look at cute he is~” Takao teased, making Midorima Shintarou grunt, Akashi smile and Furihata blush. Takao snickered.

_Aomine did one of his formless shots and Kise cheered before telling Aomine that he could do it too, which led them bickering. Kagami could be seen going passed the camera and to Aomine, most likely challenging him to one-on-one._

_“Shin-chan!” Takao yelled loudly, making the camera flinch slightly. “Look, we're making a documentary on you!”_

_“Eh, a camera? Do you want my picture, Furi-cchi?” Kise asked while making a peace sign._

_“Didn't you hear them, Kise-kun, they're making a documentary.” The camera flinched again, though more severely this time, as Seirin's #11 seemed to appear out of thin air. In the background, Aomine and Kagami could be seen yelling at each other._

_Furihata could be heard sighing before the clip was cut short and a new clip started. It showed Aomine doing a formless shot from a different angle and then a picture of him sitting showed up._

_ _

“Hey, wait, who took this picture of me?” Aomine asked, eyes narrowed at the screen.

Furihata didn't know if he should actually reply or not, but luckily Kuroko saved him. “It's one of the pictures that Momoi sent me for this documentary. I forgot to thank her for that...”

_“Too Academy's ace, #5 Aomine Daiki. He's...” The video rambled on about him for about five minutes before it turned to the next person who was Midorima. The green haired male was standing at the half line and then he shot the basketball in his hands. The camera panned to the left to show that he got it in and then it cut to a picture of him while he was starting to speak._

_ _

“Takao!” Midorima yelled. “When did I give you permission to take my picture?” Takao smirked and giggled.

_“Shutoku High's shooting guard, #6 Midorima Shintarou. He's...” At one point the camera switched to Furihata who was sitting at his desk in his bedroom and recording the sound that was supposed to be overlapping the picture. In the background the viewers could see a messy bookshelf with a stuffed animal on top of it as well as a picture of Akashi smiling brightly._

Furihata covered his reddened face. “I forgot to edit that!” Akashi however smiled at his boyfriend's cuteness in both reality and in video.

_The mousy haired boy's hands moved very quickly as he described the skills of the shooter and then there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Himuro Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga, the former holding a bag of cookies while the latter had three small boxes of milk. “Sorry we're late,” Himuro said as he sat on Furihata's bed. “Oh, are you recording? Sorry for interrupting, please continue.”_

_The clip cut short and Kise showed up on the screen and it showed the different people he could imitate. The video then showed a picture of Kise smiling and winking at the camera._

_ _

Kise smiled. “You used the picture I sent you! I took it during one of my shoots and I couldn't resist not taking a selfie, after all, just look at the background!”

_The video continued onto Kuroko and the Murasakibara before going to Akashi. “Wait, where's Akashi-cchi?” Someone asked as the video showed an empty basketball court._

_“Oh, no, I forgot that he was leaving a early!” The camera was picked up and turned to show a very flustered Furihata._

_“Don't worry, Furi-cchi! I'm sure he wouldn't have left before saying goodbye,” Kise said from behind the camera. Furihata nodded and took the recording device._

_“Your right! Let's go find him!” The video blurred before there was a squeak and someone taking the camera again. Takao showed up on the screen and he made a peace sign. “Ah! Akashi, stop...hmph!” Takao blinked and turned the camera to show Akashi kissing Furihata passionately. “Not on camera! Sei...ah!” The mousy haired boy moaned slightly._

_“Oi! Takao! Turn off the camera! Your going to embarrass Furihata!” Kagami yelled from behind._

_“Get a room you two!” Aomine yelled from outside._

Furihata blinked and tilted his head. “I don't remember putting that into the video...” Everyone turned to look at Akashi, who was smirking smugly. _Oh_.

“Hey, Furi, can I have some tea?” Takao asked. Furihata nodded and left the room.

_The video quickly changed to what Furihata had after the part about Akashi. “Hello, so the documentary is coming to an end!” He said and waved. “I have here all of the partners of GoM. Kagami, Himuro, Takao, Kise, though he is part of GoM, and myself. Right before this we all agreed on a question that we will answer for both GoM and their boyfriends. The question is: Who is the scariest and why.”_

_“I'm just going to say that Akashi is the scariest with no explanation needed!” Takao said._

_Furihata tilted his head to the side, perplexed. “To me, Aomine or Murasakibara is the scariest because of their large figures and faces.”_

_“I think that Kuroko is the scariest. He can show no emotions and he might even be able to kill you in your sleep without even showing it,” Himuro explained._

_“What are you talking about? Kuroko-cchi is the sweetest person ever! I think Akashi-cchi is the scariest also.”_

_Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, Furi, but I'm going to have to agree with Takao (“What about me, Kagami-cchi!”) on this. Akashi is one scary guy. Remember when he almost killed me with those scissors.”_

_Furihata sighed and nodded. “Okay, then who do you think is the scariest of us?” The others all looked at each other before turning their gaze at Furihata. He blinked. “What?”_

_“Are you ready to go, love?” Akashi asked from behind the camera._

_Furihata looked towards him. “Uh? I thought that you were heading back to Kyoto today.”_

_“You said that you wanted to go and see that exhibit though.”_

_“Didn't you have practice tomorrow?”_

_If you were to look at the glass behind the group, you could see Akashi smiling slightly. “Yes, but the coach decided to move it to the next day.”_ ( _Liar_ , Midorima thought to himself)

_Furihata smiled brightly. “Okay! Just let me get my coat.” He stood up and a minute later he was back. “Oh, Himuro can you give my camera to Kuroko? Tell him that he can give it back to me on Monday.”_

_“Uh, yeah, sure.” The couple said goodbye and then they were gone._

_Takao let out a huge sigh. “Man that couple is scary. I don't think Furihata even knows how much power he has over Akashi. He could probably ask for Akashi to take over the world and he would do it.”_

_Himuro sighed and picked up the camera. “This is the Generation of Miracles Documentary by Furihata. I'm Himuro Tatsuya, signing off.” The screen went blank._

Everyone sat in silence as they stared at the black screen. “Well, that was...definitely self made...I don't think Furihata watched the whole thing though after putting it together,” Himuro smiled tightly. Said person came back with another tray of tea.

“Oh, it's over. How did you like it?” Furihata asked with an innocent expression, making everyone think twice about answering truthfully, that and also the fact that Akashi was glaring at them behind Furihata's back.

Kagami was the first to speak. “It was definitely...unique...” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine Picture: http://orig03.deviantart.net/4f39/f/2014/142/4/5/aomine_daiki_by_lintankleen-d7jc567.jpg  
> Midorima Picture: http://adn.i.ntere.st/p/6246600/image  
> Kise Picture: http://orig03.deviantart.net/9b59/f/2012/198/1/c/kise_ryota_by_zoo_chan-d57l3fe.jpg


End file.
